Two in one
by NamikazeMia
Summary: Femluffy, with a diffrent devil fruit and a power very few know about Luffy sets sail to become thekingof pirates, not only will she have great adventures but her past that is only none to 3 people including her and her other half will catch up and put lifes at risck she will also have to choose where her heart lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** English is not my first language there will be mistakes, I don't own one piece if I did I would be rich and luffy would be a chick.

Luffy's Devil fruit power is different and so a bit of her past , but this will be explained later in the chapters

The sun was shining and in the vast sea you could watch a young girl about seventeen year's old sailing in a dingy alone. She was medium height had dark hair that had some curls and reached her waist. Her hair was tied in to pigtails in the end of her head. For a girl her age she was well developed. She had a slender figure many curves and a bust many wished for;

She was dressed in blue shorts that stood above her knees and a strapless and tight red shirt that looked more like a corset; one curious trait about her was two markings she had in both backs of her hands, they look more like 2 tattoos of a cross with some ancient handwriting around it. Since sometimes people just stared Luffy started using bandages around her hands;

Of course she was oblivious to how she looked, since we are talking about Monkey D. Lucianna, more none as Luffy.

Our heroine was sleeping until she suddenly was sucked by a whirlpool.

(I am going to pass the meeting with coby and Alvida, cause the anime is too big and I am lazy it's the same but luffy is a girl and coby may have some boy crush because luffy is very well awesome)

Luffy and Coby had reached the ground where the famous pirate hunter Roronora Zoro was and were presented with the sight of the onion head kid trashing the food some little girl had done.

"God this is disgusting, is too sweet"- onion head none as helmmepo screamed.

"I put sugar in it 'cause sweet things are really good"- the little girl was already in tears.

"Guard take her out of here"- screeched helmmepo

"But sir. She's just a kid…"- he was cut off by the idiot blond

"Through her out I will tell daddy NOW."

Without a choice the guard grabbed the girl and through her but she was caught luckily by Luffy.

"Thank you nee-chan!"

"You welcome, I have to go, come on coby."- Luffy turned to where Zoro was and started heading his way.

ZORO POV

Here I was one day less on the calendar to win that stupid bet and the kid had to comeback. She is going to get herself killed. I watch has she cries when that stupid brat steps on her food and makes the guard through her out.

I was cut of my musings when a bluer of red and blue stood in front of me. It was a girl no older than 17, and he couldn't describe her, she was Beautiful, her eyes held purity and innocence that in his job he couldn´t see many times. Then she talked.

"Hi I am luffy, will you join my pirate crew."- She asked very anxiously.

My jaw dropped, this girl, this innocent girl is a PIRATE?

"Hell no, I hunt pirates not join them"- I said rudely and with her response was a very cute pout. Wait did he had just said cute. The sun is messing with my brain cells.

"Come on what's wrong with being pirates, people already think you're a demon, but to me you seam nice."

"I don't care what others think I am not going to be a pirate and I have a dream to accomplish."

Luffy sighed and turned around. "I don't accept no, you will join my crew, see you." Luffy left leaving a gob smacked Zoro behind.

End zoro's pov

(I will be skipping to the scene where luffy fights captain Morgan because she has a different DV power.)

Luffy stared determined at Zoro:

"I will get your swords but then you will join my crew."

Zoro gaped at her- "that is blackmail, and they put them away you can´t find them."

Luffy got up and started running yelling: "I'm going to find them and Coby take care of zoro".

The same question pass both Zoro and Coby's mind at the same time: _**who is this girl?**_

Getting out of his stupor Zoro look at Coby and asked why was she so determinate to make him join her crew, Coby despite being terrified of the hunter answered with a smile only. In a matter of seconds an explosion was heard and luffy stood again near them but facing a tall man with a jaw of steal.

"You think you can beat me girl, that is a laugh" He than launch his axe at Luffy's head but a sudden gush of strong wind cut the axe in two leaving an opening that Luffy took. She jumped in the air and kicked him in the head making him lose conscious.

Coby stared at her in awe, the marines with jaws dropped and the funniest expression was Zoro's. His eyes had popped out he stopped breathing and is moth gaped.

Luffy opened her mouth to say five words that zoro would never forget.

"I WILL BECOME PIRATE QUEEN" _**Pirate queen, that girl, and …god I need an explanation, and alcohol better yet lots and lots of booze… **_Zoro mused.

Luffy ran to Zoro and coby, while the marines arrested Captain Morgan

"Hey guys. Zoro I brought this swords, onion head said they were yours so now we're nakama!"

Zoro closed his eyes: "I will join your crew but if you put in the middle of my dream I will kill you. I will be the world's greatest swordsman."

Luffy only grinned wilder: "It would be only feat to the queen of pirates first mate be the greatest.

Zoro smiled but past out because of hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can´t believe you can eat more than I can. By the way could you explain how you kicked that guy's ass? That wind was not normal"- zoro said between bites of food. After he has passed out Luffy had taken him along with Coby to a restaurant.

While spiting food Luffy replied: "that was my devil fruit ability, well one of them, when I was six I accidently ate one and gained the ability to control the elements and some more but the fruit is so rare, even rarer than the others that I don't know much about guess I will find out in time, till now I only used wind and mastered it."

Coby stared in awe. Zoro interrupted the silence:

-"So you don´t know much about your abilities, still physically you seem pretty strong id that kick was yours. Can you do more?" Zoro wouldn´t say but he was curious as hell to know more about the raven haired beauty.

-"Even before I ate the devil fruit, I was taught how to handle a sword, 2 actually. But because of a promise I stopped, I don't mind much I still carry them with me. An old friend of mine taught me how to carry them around sealed but…"- she then spaced out and looked at her bandaged hands, she couldn't tell them, she couldn't, she made a promise and intended in keeping it. Even if that burden hurt her more than ever. She had promised _**him.**_ And that woman the monster under her bed, her worst enemy that stayed always by her side, only **he** knew about that woman and Luffy knew perfectly that his lips were sealed. She felt awful about hiding so much from her family and nakama but it was her problem.

The moment Zoro heard her talk about swords, a million questions pop in his mind, he wanted to see her fight, wanted to see her swords, but then that look in her face, that haunted look, full of despair. In the small amount of time he spent with her he could say she was not an emo kid , so he knew better and shut up, she would tell him about her when she's ready, for now he would let her be, after all everybody has skulls in their closets.

Zoro decided to break the silence asking:

"So what's our heading?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy's POV

A grin appeared in my face- "the great line of course!"

Coby spit hi drink and started rambling about how dangerous it was and I honestly was concerned about his speech, zoro told him how we didn't care about danger and would do everything to reach our goals.

My mind was on my past. Those words still walked in her mind _"you are you I am who I am, but then you are me and I am you, so tell me when the time comes will you walk on the path of your chooses or the one written bonding us together in one. What will you do, choose the Wright, and dealing with the sorrow of the fallen ones, or will you dwell in your pain and in the others horrors and fall first?"_

A voice broke me out of my musings.

"Excuse me but are you pirates". I look up and see a group of marines, I smiled and answered:

"Hell yhea!"- I shout, in the corner of my eye I see zoro smiling at me and for some reason I felt really good about it.

END LUFFY'S POV (skip the goodbye)

After saying their goodbyes, luffy and zoro were seating in their boat. Luffy was carefully touching her hat while zoro was watching her with a look that could be describe as gentle and soft.

"That hat must be important you've been stroking it for a while"- he kept watching the girl appreciating her figure and her personality. She was quite attractive, strong, and innocent but at the same time her eyes told him she had and has a lot a pain within her, she was an enigma, and he wanted to know more about his captain.

"Yes this is my treasure, when I was little a pirate and his crew stayed in my village and I was always around them, the captain, made a promise with me I kept his most valuable treasure- she said holding the straw-hat- and one day when I finally became a pirate I would return it to him."

There was only silence after that, both appreciated it was comfortable and they enjoyed the company.


End file.
